bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kai Chisaki
|birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair=Light Brown |eye= |quirk= Overhaul |status= Alive |family=Eri (Alleged Daughter) Unnamed Father |occupation= Villain Yakuza Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death |affiliation=Eight Precepts of Death |debut= Chapter 115 |voice= |image gallery = Yes }} is a villain, Yakuza, and the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death, who goes by the villain name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Page 3 Appearance Personality Overhaul appears to be insane, believing that everybody around him is sick. He seems to suffer from mysophobia, showing worry when around unclean places. Overhaul despises being touched by other people.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Page 13 As a leader of his organization, Overhaul is levelheaded and possesses a strategic mindset. However when he's aggravated, Overhaul will become extremely violent and does not discriminate if his victims are villains or not. He is willing to use his own subordinates as human shields.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 14-16 According to a conversation with Twice, Overhaul seems to be nice at first. Whether he is acting or behaving genuinely, Overhaul does possess polite mannerisms when he is not agitated and thinking straight. This is evident from his meeting with Mirio and Izuku. Overhaul apparently has plans to become the next ruler of the underworld, going directly against Shigaraki but is also willing to use Shigaraki's influence as a way to further his own plans.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Page 8 History Overhaul is a yakuza, being part of an organization that, along with several others, ruled the underworld in the past. With the rise and prominence of heroes, in particular All Might, those organizations started crumbling down and the remnants who were not arrested were forced to live under constant surveillance. Overhaul, thus, is described as part of a "dying species".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Overhaul and some of his subordinates are first seen destroying the getaway vehicle of Team Reservoir Dogs. He comments on how weird it is that a group of adults teamed up just to steal a cash register from a store, and declares that they were sick.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 12-14 Overhaul is later approached by Twice. After talking with one another, Overhaul asks Twice to meet Tomura Shigaraki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 124 Overhaul enters the League of Villains' hideout, but is unimpressed with Tomura and his members as well as his unclean hideout. Overhaul explains to the League of Villains that with All For One's downfall, someone will eventually become the next ruler of the underworld. However, Tomura replies that he will become the next underworld ruler after he gather more members and crush the current Hero society. Overhaul asks Tomura if he has a plan, to which Tomura responds that he thought Overhaul wanted to join them. Overhaul is disappointed that Tomura does not have a plan to achieve his objective and laments that he wasted the potential of Stain, Muscular, and Moonfish. Overhaul reveals that he wants the League of Villains to join him so that he can teach them the proper way to run an organization and use them to gain financial capital so that he can get one step closer to becoming the next underworld ruler. However, Magne rejects this proposal and magnetizes Overhaul, bringing him into Magne's range. Magne hits Overhaul on the head with his weapon, to which Overhaul responds by touching Magne. Overhaul's physical contact causes Magne to blow up, much to the League of Villains' shock. Overhaul blames the League for throwing the first punch and dislikes the blood running down his face. Mr. Compress charges forward and touches Overhaul but his quirk does not activate due to being shot in the arm. Overhaul is enraged that he has been touched and severs Mr. Compress's left arm by blowing it up. Furious, Tomura dashes to Overhaul and prepares to disintegrate him. Overhaul calls for a human shield. Tomura touches Overhaul's subordinate instead which causes Tomura to disintegrate the subordinate. Suddenly, Overhaul's subordinates crash in. Seeing that both of their organizations have suffered casualties with the deaths of their respective members, Overhaul ceases fighting and will talk to Tomura again after he calms down. Himiko Toga and Twice want to kill Overhaul for murdering Magne, but an equally angry Tomura stops them. As he walks out, Overhaul throws a business card at Tomura's feet and tells Tomura to call him again after he has calmed down and thought about the organization he wants to build.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125 The following weekend, Overhaul was chasing after a girl named Eri and unintentionally bumps into Izuku Midoriya. Quirk and Abilities Overhaul: Chisaki's Quirk allows him to disassemble and reassemble objects through physical contact. When he touched Magne, the entire upper half of his body was obliterated, reducing it to nothing but blood.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Paes 10-11 He seems to be able to control the level of destruction this causes to a certain degree, as when he used it on Mr. Compress, he only destroyed his arm, whereas Magne was utterly eradicated. This could also mean Chisaki has no control over the activation of his Quirk. Sir Nighteye assumes that Chisaki's Quirk is responsible for the healing of the Team Reservoir Dogs. After feeling intense pain and losing consciousness, they mysteriously came out unscathed and have their chronic illnesses cured.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 130, Page 3 Equipment Mask: Like various of his members, Overhaul wears what resembles to be a bird-like beak plague doctor mask. He claims to wear it because he's sensitive to dust. Relationships Eight Precepts of Death Overhaul is the leader of his organization. He does not appear to have a level of respect or care for his subordinates beyond their use. This was evident when he used one of his subordinates as a human shield and chastises another subordinate for being slow. Despite how he treats them, the members appear to value Overhaul as their leader and willing to protect him. Chisaki's Father Currently, not much is known about the relationship between the two. However, Chisaki appears to have some level of care for his father. This is evident from Chisaki treating to his father's unknown illness and apologizing that it was going to be loud when the heroes engage against them. Chronostasis Chrono is a member of the Eight Precepts of Death and one of the few members Overhaul does not treat like a disposable object. This is most likely because Chronostasis's abilities are of higher use than most of the members which places him as a valuable asset to the organization. Mimic Mimic is a member of the Eight Precepts of Death. Similar to Chronostasis, Mimic is treated as a valued member of Overhaul's organization and not considered expendable. Mimic is incredibly loyal to Overhaul. Despite his stature and being the General Manager of the organization, Mimic accompanies Overhaul during his exploits and protects him from potential threats. Eight Expendables Eri Allegedly, he is her father. Similar to Chronostasis, Overhaul treats her better than most of his other subordinates because of her use. From the information gathered by Nighteye's office, it is assumed Overhaul is using Eri's blood to create and sell his Quirk attacking darts. However, the most disturbing aspect is the theorized process; based on Nighteye's investigation, Overhaul supposedly uses his Quirk to destroy and reassemble Eri in order to mass produce his product. From this supposed treatment, Overhaul truly does not care about Eri as a person (or the fact she is his daughter, supposedly) and only sees the value of her because she is key to his plans. Eri fears Overhaul, both from his treatment of her to produce his Quirk attacking darts and his killer intent. This fear runs very deep as his killer intent was enough to make her return to his side despite how much she wanted to get away from him. League of Villains Overhaul does not show interest in joining the League of Villains due to their apparent lack of planning. He only sees their influence as a means for his motives. The League initially had interest in Overhaul and his organisation before coming into a disagreement when Overhaul brought up his motives. The meeting caused a conflict between the two, resulting in casualties on both sides, further angering the league. Despite this unstable relationship on both sides, Overhaul still saw value in the league and encourages them to figure things out before contacting him again. Overhaul also treats the league with some level of levelheadedness and sentiment, as he wanted to bring out the full potential of the league by having them work under him. He only acted violently when the league threw the first punch and apologized to Mr. Compress for destroying his arm. Trivia * Overhaul and Shigaraki Tomura have several similarities: ** Both wear plain clothes and a coat but also have unique masks. ** Both their masks have some connection to their character: *** Tomura's hand has some connection to his father. *** Overhaul's plague-doctor mask parallels his mysophobia. ** Both are succeeding leaders to their organization after a previous leader was toppled. ** Both their Quirks have similar attributes: *** Both require direct contact with their hands to touch their target for their quirks to work. **** However, unlike Tomura who needs all five fingers to activate his quirk, Overhaul appeared to only need a finger at minimum to use his quirk. **** Also, Tomura's Quirk can disintegrate anything while Overhaul's Quirk can disassemble anything (thus destroying them) as well as reassemble them. *** Both Quirks are destructive in nature to their enemy. **** However, Overhaul's Quirk is able to reassemble objects while Tomura's doesn't. * Overhaul's first encounter with the League of Villains bares similarity to Stain's first encounter with the league. ** Both were committing their own acts of violence before being approached by a member of the league. ** Both had some level of interest for the league before revoking their interest after realizing the league's limits, which led to a conflict between them. ** Both ended their meetings in bad taste with the league. ** Both stated that the league had some form of potential and would see how that grows. Though for Overhaul, that potential is more for his own motives. Quotes *(To Team Reservoir Dogs) You guys have an illness. Illnesses must be cured."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 115, Page 13 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Eight Precepts of Death